movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Cartoon Character's Life
Here's the cast for Uranimated18's spoof on "A Bug's Life". Cast *Flik - Trent (Total Drama) *Princess Atta - Gwen (Total Drama) *Princess Dot - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Queen Ant - Queen Uberta (The Swan Princess) *Aphie - Pooka (Anistasia) *Mr. Soil - Snagglepuss *Thorny - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Dr. Flora - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Cornelius - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Buford and Baljeet (Phineas and Ferb) *Hopper - Rasputin (Anistasia) *Molt - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Thumper - Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Axel and Loco - Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *P.T. Flea - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Slim - Quick Draw McGraw *Hiemlich - Magilla Gorilla *Francis - Top Cat *Dim - Horton (Horton Here's A Who?) *Manny - Dr. Delbert Doppler (Treasure Planet) *Gypsy - Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) *Rosie - LeShawna (Total Drama) *Tuck and Roll - Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *The Fly Brothers - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Thud - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *The Bird - Ruber's Griffon (Quest for Camelot) Scenes: *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 1 Opening Title/Harvest Time *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 2 Princess Gwen Gets Stressed Out/Trent's Invention *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 3 Isabella Meets Trent/Trent Loses the Food *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 4 The Villains! *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 5 Trent's Trial *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 6 Trent Goes for Help *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 7 Mr. Krabs' Circus *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 8 "Flaming Death!" *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 9 City Lights/Trent Tries to Find Warriors *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 10 The Robin Hood Act *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 11 Trent's Flight Home *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 12 Trent is Back *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 13 Celebration *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 14 "Circus Characters!?" *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 15 A Griffon! *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 16 Gwen Appoligizes to Trent *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 17 Trent Has A Plan *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 18 Building the Bird *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 19 The Villain's Hideout *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 20 The Party *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 21 "You're Not Warriors?" *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 22 The Villains Arrive/Isabella Runs For Her Life *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 23 Isabella Begs Trent to Come Back *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 24 Show Time (Part 1) *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 25 Show Time (Part 2) *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 26 Trent to the Rescue/Mr. Krabs Burns the Bird *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 27 The Characters Band Together *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 28 The Chase/Rasputin's Demise *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 29 Happy Times Again *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 30 End Credits *A Cartoon Character's Life Outakes (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Trenton.jpeg|Trent as Flik GwenInteractive.png|Gwen as Princess Atta Isabella Gamescom2018.jpg|Isabella as Dot Queen-Uberta.jpg|Queen Uberta as the Ant Queen Pooka009.gif|Pooka as Aphie Buford Van Stomm.png|Buford Baljeet (TV Series).jpg|and Ballet as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Snagglepuss in Yogi's Treasure Hunt.jpg|Snagglepuss as Mr. Soil Flora (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Flora as Dr. Flora Shifu.jpg|Master Shift as Thorny Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess II Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Lord Rogers as Corneilius Rasputin as Zanger.png|Rasputin as Hopper Marvin the Martian.svg|Marvin the Martian as Molt Scroop.png|Scroop as Thumper BrerFoxBear.jpg|Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear as Axel and Loco Mr. Krabs The Darn Krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs as P.T. Flea Top Cat (1).png|Top Cat as Francis Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Slim Magilla Gorilla.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Heimlich Horton.PNG|Horton as Dim Amelia from Treasure Planet.jpg|Captain Amelia as Gypsy Dr-delbert-doppler-1.jpg|Dr. Delbert Doppler as Manny TDA DIY Char Leshawna.png|LeShawna as Rosie 00024 Hubie Rocko Screenshot 260 90 1 - The Pebble and the Penguin.jpg|Hubie as Rocko as Tuck and Roll Pain and Panic.jpg|Pain and Panic as the Fly Brothers The Backson.jpg|The Backson as Thud Ruber's Griffin.png|The Griffon (Quest for Camelot) as The Bird land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-5590.jpg|Baby Pteranodons as Baby Birds Spongebob character.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Ant who shouts "I'm Lost!" Courtney-0.jpg|Courtney as Cockroach Waitress Shrek..jpg|Shrek as Slick GrumpySquidward.png|Squidward as The Mosquito Who Drinks "Bloody Mary" Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Woody (In Outtakes) Category:Uranimated18 Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:Pixar spoofs